Pets
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: AU Kiba and Kankuro have gotten an apartment together, but with Kiba huge dog Akamaru and Kankuro's feisty cat Miyu, how will the two pets get along under one roof? Especially when Miyu used to chase Akamaru years ago. KankuKiba.


No. 37 Pets

"Kiba, where do you want me to put the box labeled office supplies?" Kankuro shouted from their new living room.

"In the office! Where do you think dumbass," Kiba shouted from a room down the hall. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that. Where is the office going to be?" Kankuro yelled again, setting the box down. Kiba walked into the living room. He stopped, put his hands on his hips and looked around.

"Let's put it in the room across from the bathroom. I think that's the only room left," Kiba replied as he went outside to his car to grab another box to move into the car. "Oh and Kankuro, do you mind if I put Akamaru's pillow at the foot of our bed?" Kankuro stopped where he was in the office.

"What do you mean? I thought you said Akamaru was staying with the rest of the dog's at your mom's house," Kankuro said. He put the rest of the supplies away before exiting the office. He ran headfirst… knee first… into a fluffy white dog.

"I told you last night on the phone," Kiba answered as he led the giant dog to his pillow at the base of their bed.

"It was two in the morning and I was half-asleep. Did you honestly expect me to remember that?" Kankuro reasoned. He left the apartment and went back to his car to grab the last thing out of it. His kitty cat Miyu.

Kiba came out as Kankuro was heading in. "Oh no way is Miyu staying. She hates Akamaru. I'm not letting her near my dog," Kiba said as he glared at the black cat. Her eyes were a bright yellow that glared right on back at Kiba. He stuck his tongue out at her, which in turn she yawned at.

"Oh c'mon, Miyu is so much calmer than she was when she was a kitten. I'm sure she won't have much of a problem with Akamaru," Kankuro reassured. Kiba gave him a skeptical glance, but Kankuro just ignored it, rolling his eyes, and walked into their new apartment.

He placed her on the counter as he unpacked the box of plates, glasses, and silverware. He was part way through when he heard her start hissing. He turned to her see her pawing at Akamaru's nose. Luckily, he had gotten her front paws declawed. "Miyu stop it. He has every right to be here as much as you do," Kankuro scolded. She hissed one more time before backing off.

"Well you've definitely trained her since the last time we came over," Kiba commented as he came into the kitchen to help put everything away.

"I think she just feels threatened by his huge size. I mean, she chased him last time, when he was a small puppy," Kankuro answered. He put the last cup on the top shelf among the rest of the glassware. "Besides, give them a few days, they'll warm up to each other."

"I hope so," Kiba said.

The two finished their unpacking. They surveyed their apartment once more to see what else we need. "Well, it'll be nice to get a couch to put in front of your TV. We need to fill the pantry. And we need a second desk and chair. There is no way we can share the one," Kankuro said finally. "How much money can we spare?"

"I've got about three hundred dollars to spare," Kiba responded. Kankuro nodded, digging out his own wallet. He found a hundred dollars worth of cash. "We can check our accounts for money," Kiba offered.

"Good idea," Kankuro resolved. Kankuro used his desktop computer while Kiba used his laptop. In the end, they had about a thousand dollars between the two to spare. They still had some money to pay the rent and other bills.

They headed to the warehouse store where Kankuro had traded his and Kiba's beds in for a King size bed. It was a pretty cheap place, so they didn't expect really expensive things. They picked out a cherry desk and a normal black office chair with it for about a hundred and fifty dollars in total.

"Kankuro what about this couch?" Kiba called from behind Kankuro. The two had finally made their way over to the section in it where the living room furniture was. He walked over to see a mint green two person couch.

"It's disgusting," Kankuro said with his eyebrows still raised in the pure awe of it. Kiba started laughing at the reaction the couch brought to his boyfriend.

"Thank god!" Kiba breathed between laughs. He fell back onto the couch laughing. Kankuro shook his head at his antics.

"Listen, I think I found one, so if you're done, I'll show it to you," Kankuro said with a slight smile adorning his face. Kiba finished his laughing with a cough before smiling at him, as if to say, 'go on. Show me.'

Kankuro led him through the maze of couches, the majority of which ugly. They finally came up to a black leather couch. Kankuro crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'so? What do you think?'

Kiba instantly went flamboyant. "I love it. If we add purple or red pillows with it, it'd be fabulous!" Kankuro chuckled as he pulled Kiba to him.

"Do you want to get it then?" Kankuro asked. "It's only two hundred fifty dollars, so it's well within our price range," he continued. Kiba was virtually bouncing in his arms.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million time yes!" Kiba answered. Kankuro secretly wondered what he'd say if he proposed.

The two called a clerk to buy the selected furniture. "It'll be at your address tomorrow at noon. We have a policy that states we'll be there no earlier, no later," the clerk said. The two of them finished paying before heading to their next stop, the nearest supermarket that just so happened to be a Wal-Mart.

"Did you make that list?" Kankuro asked as he pulled his red Hyundai Accent into the parking lot.

Kiba handed it over to him. He looked over it. There were at least forty things on this list. If they didn't spend two hundred dollars here, it was a miracle. "I only put the essentials on it," Kiba said getting out of the car.

"The essentials?" Kankuro resaid in shock. He looked back over the list on their way into the market. Sure enough, everything on the list was essential. It was absolutely awe-inspiring how much those two went through. Imagine what two girls would go through. He shuddered at the thought.

They grabbed a cart, and began a loop around the store starting in the pet department. They grabbed a bag of dog and cat food. Luckily for Kankuro, Miyu was an outdoor cat, so he didn't use a litter box. They went through the cosmetics to get Kankuro's kabuki make-up. They got toiletries as well before moving on to the next area.

Kiba went crazy for these red and purple throw pillows along with a black rug with colorful thin circles on it. Kankuro relented to them since he got a new shade of kabuki make-up. They got cleaners, food, along with batteries and paper towels.

"I think we got it all," Kankuro said going over the list one more time. "Yep, that's it." He folded up the paper and stuck it in his pocket.

"Actually, I want to get one more thing," Kiba said. Kankuro raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" Kankuro asked.

"A house plant," Kiba answered nervously. "You know, to add some life to the apartment." Kankuro considered it.

"…All right… but it has to be plastic so Miyu doesn't eat it," Kankuro resolved. Kiba hugged him before leading the two towards the correct area. They got two fake baby trees. One was for the living room, the other for their office.

When they were ringed up, the total came to over three hundred dollars. "New apartment guys? The fake trees are a nice touch," the girl behind the counter said. "Good luck guys," she called after them. Kiba waved a friendly hand to her.

When they got back to their apartment, everything was oddly quiet. "Uh oh," the both said. They just realized they left Miyu and Akamaru alone in their new apartment. They rushed out of the car and into their home. They stopped short at the scene in front of them. "Holy crap!" Kankuro said.

In front of them, Akamaru and Miyu were asleep on the floor. Miyu was literally curled up under Akamaru's paw. It looked like Akamaru was protecting Miyu. "No way," Kiba said in pure awe. "They were swatting at each other earlier," he continued.

"They must have reached a truce, since they'll be living together for a long time," Kankuro concluded. They went back to the car to grab their groceries and bring them into the apartment.

"It seems we shouldn't have much of a problem with them getting along anymore," Kiba said. Kankuro nodded as he put the last thing away before flopped down on their bed. Kiba flopped down next to him.

"Thank god!" Kankuro agreed, worn out from this long day. Kankuro set the alarm for them to get up in the morning. Kiba curled up next to Kankuro in a similar fashion that Miyu did to Akamaru. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my kitty cat," Kiba answered half asleep. Kankuro chuckled slightly at the nickname but fell asleep seconds later anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone. I hope you liked the story. This was hard for me at first to come up with, but once I did, I just ran with it. I spent the day writing this. Please Review! I love to read them. No flames please.<em>


End file.
